Drivers and passengers in an automobile almost always carry some personal items with them during a trip or commute, and laying the personal items in a nearby seat or floor is undesirable. Under many circumstances, it would be desirable to hang the items up somewhere in the vehicle, but usually there are only a very limited number of places to hang an item. Most vehicles are equipped with an integrated hanger located above the rear side window, but hanging an article on such a hanger may block the driver's or passenger's field of view and normally places the item out of the reach of the driver during a trip or commute. The driver or passenger may also try to hang an item around one of the front seats or headrests, but this too could inadequate, since it may be inconvenient or uncomfortable for the person sitting in the seat and some personal effects simply cannot fit around these structures.
Other hanging systems for automobiles rely on inconvenient and extensive attachment mechanisms. The simpler attachment mechanisms require removal of the headrest for installation. Still others are bulky, metallic devices to withstand the weight of large heavy items and are inconvenient for normal articles that are carried on a day-to-day basis. The smaller, more convenient hanging devices do not possess the proper leverage to withstand heavier items.
For the foregoing reasons there is a need for a holding device for automobiles that is simple to install, convenient to use, aesthetically pleasing, and not cumbersome.